Digital lighting technologies, i.e., illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g., red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,211,626, incorporated herein by reference.
Lighting strips such as LED strips or ropes may be flexible so that they may be bent, twisted, and in some cases (e.g., with textile-based strips), even stretched. Lighting strips may be used to for various illumination-related purposes, such as illuminating a ceiling recess, illuminating the perimeter of a picture frame or window, illuminating a walkway, illuminating the top of a cabinet, and so forth. It may be possible to independently control one or more properties of light emitted by one or more light sources of a lighting strip using various mechanisms, such as by operating a portable computing device to communicate with a lighting system bridge. However, there is a need in the art to provide other means for independently controlling individual light sources, or groups of light sources, as well as for adaptively controlling light emission based on a shape of the lighting strip itself (or a portion thereof).